Saving Amelia Bones With House Elf
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Just as it sounds, its a humor one shot of if Harry somehow managed to same Amelia Bones with Dobby


This is sort of a humor one shot

Harry James Potter, Hogwarts student, TwiWizard Champion, Slayer of a Baskilisk, Defeater of the Dark Lord (Round One anyway), ran as fast and as hard as he could. His link with Voldemort made him throw up nearly every other night. This time however, he was glad he saw it. It seemed unintentional, the small glimpse that he'd seen of the Head of DMLE bound floating above the ground. Death Eaters gathered around in a semi circles, all eager to see the tortured death of a fair and just women who refused bribes and actually did her job.

Harry ducked behind a tree, panting. He'd gathered from Voldemort the location. Apparently it was considered to put the place under wards but he decided against it, only putting up an anti apparition wards to prevent anyone from coming unexpectedly. After all, no one was supposed to know about this. Harry's respect rose for the DMLE Head, it said something when the Dark Lord wasn't taking chances with you and decided to add you to his hit list. Harry chanced a peek around the tree. He felt his body shaking. He was so close to the D.E's that he was afraid his heavy breathing from running cover to cover would be overheard and he discovered. Well, he wasn't going to be of any help hiding.

Harry knew that none of the D.E's weren't weak. For one, they wouldn't be there if they were. And Two, he'd researched Susan's aunt after his farce trial and was rather glad she hadn't set her sights on him. She was a champion dueler, career auror, metaled auror, and to top off all the accomplishment's she's earned, she is the only one known to have defeated the great Albus Dumbledore in a political debate in the Winter of '92. Seeing Amelia Bones in pain but not giving in to whatever they were doing, Harry could only imagine if Susan Bones saw her like this, if she heard that he only living relative was dead. Harry knew how he felt when Sirius died…Harry grit his teeth. Even if it killed him, he promised himself silently.

Harry thought about doing the very Gryffindor thing and charging in and yelling at Voldemort to draw attention to himself, but that WAS suicidal and the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin for a damn reason. Harry drew his wand and put a silencing bubble within five feet of himself.

"Dobby" Harry called, knowing the house elf would come to him. And with a crack that was suppressed by the charm he'd put up, Dobby the House Elf appeared, stared at him for a second before looking over the 'great Harry Potter sir's' shoulder and squeaked in horror.

"Dobby, listen to me very closely." Harry urged the House elf that looked ready to just grab ahold of him, shake him, and apparate him away from here.

"Dobby does not like this, Harry Potter sirs, Dobby think this bad idea. Dobby wondered is Harry Potter sirs is okay in the head?" Dobby asks, staring at him suspiciously. Harry raised an eyebrow at the last statement, a tad offended. He hadn't even told Dobby what he needed help with yet.

"Thanks" Harry says letting out a breath.

"What does Harry Potter sirs' need?" Dobby asks after a moan of pain drifted to them. Harry cringed.

"I need your help, Dobby, it's going to be dangerous, life threatening, and absolutely mad" Harry warns. Dobby pulled on his ear though there hadn't really been in any hesitation.

"Harry Potter sirs can count of Dobby sirs'" Dobby promises.

"We might die here, Dobby, can you please just call my Harry, we're friends after all, aren't we?" Harry asks. Dobby nearly squeaked but he remembered where they were and settled for a suffocating hug before letting him go.

"Here's the plan" Harry says.

.O.

Amelia Bones sat in Albus Dumbledore's office consoling her niece who'd somehow been told of her capture. She looked over to the boy who's saved her and she was still stunned in disbelief. The boy sat, nearly calmly, covered head to toe in soot and soil, blood stains here and there with a House elf standing right next to him nearly jumping in his heels.

She could see that Albus looked a little worse for ware after they'd shown up at Hogwarts. For one, Harry Potter had only been just fund to be missing after a whole 16 hours. Amelia swallowed harshly. She'd been rescued by a 16 yeared Hogwarts student. To be fair to herself, it had taken three squads of Death Eater's to wear her down and nearly a half hour of constant fighting. But then here comes the boy who lived using a rather brutal method of saving her…with the help of a house elf. She wasn't even sure who did the most damage between the two. She remembered the elf drawing up a shield while Mr. Potter grabbed her, threw her over her shoulders, before literally running with her nearly a mile before the elf transported them out while both defended their escape. It'd been a minute before they left, that she remembered quite distinctly the House elf telling Lucius Malfoy to "Suck it" while Mr. Potter proceeded to laugh nearly hysterically.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me again what happened?" Albus asks. Amelia rubs Susan back, her crying had quieted. Despite being 'all grown up' Susan was glued to her side. Amelia didn't mind, and despite the fact that she didn't think it in the younger wizards character, she had been worried that he might tease her niece. But she needn't have worried for all she saw in his eyes was solemn relief.

"Er, Dobby and I decided to play Hide and go seek, quite tricky with a house elf, actually" Harry starts. Both the adults raised disbelieving eyebrows. Harry gulped. It was going to be a long night.

.o.

Harry nearly pouted when neither the woman he saved nor the nearly all believing foolish stories Headmaster believed his hide and go seek saving expedition. Dobby hadn't helped when he imputed the whole muggle grenade like fireworks they managed to snag from Fred and George's things. Harry wondered if he could pay the twins to make him stuff. So he'd been forced to tell the truth, a rather insane, barely thought up, rescue plan and how Dobby helped him save the DMLE. Harry had been very proud f Dobby and Dobby had been very happy about being able to help Harry. Harry still didn't like the looks coming from the two adults and then Susan Bones as they all stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Dobby thought I wasn't right in the head either" Harry muttered, a little bemused. Dobby nodded his elf rather eagerly.

So now, after he'd told the truth, he was forced to receive a Medal of Merlin, First class. Harry, in the middle of the whole service, called Dobby, and shoved the thing onto him and told him that he'd earned it. There were only a handful of people amused by his reaction and then the House elfs reaction. Amelia Bones had laughed the loudest.

Crack Oneshot…Amelia Bones grew to be one of my favored characters and I'm still sore that she was killed, as well as NEARLY ALL THE DAMN AWESOME GOD GUYS.


End file.
